Erworbenes Immundefektsyndrom
by adropofred
Summary: Tokio Hotel, twincest : Un mot. Un simple mot qui représente tant, et qui détruit tout. Tout commence à changer non, c'est faux. Ce n'est pas un changement. C'est le début de la fin.


« Tom, » chuchote Bill, « je suis malade. »

Le monde de Tom s'arrête de tourner.

Ils sont assis face à face, sur le lit aux draps défaits mais encore propres. Il n'y a que les mains de Tom qui sont sales, couvertes du sperme de Bill. Les mains de ce dernier enserrent ses poignets maigres, l'empêchant de les retirer. Son regard reste fixé sur les mains de Tom, et les yeux de son jumeau, écarquillés et fixes, pèsent lourd sur lui.

« Je suis séropositif. »

Le mot tombe comme une pierre dans l'estomac de Tom. Et il voit, il voit soudain les années d'abîme qui se sont déjà ouvertes sous leurs pieds, les kilos qui vont dégringoler comme le poids va quitter le corps de Bill, ce corps qui va se tacher, se rougir et s'endolorir, cet organisme pareil au sien qui se détraque déjà et qui bientôt se détruira visiblement, lentement.

Et plus que tout, il voit la mort inéluctable de Bill.

« Non, » murmure Tom. Sa voix est claire et sans appel. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser, » dit-il, et ce n'est pas une demande, ni une plainte. C'est une affirmation.

Les yeux de Bill restent fixés sur le liquide séminal qui remplit les mains de son frère. Ils viennent de s'embrasser et se sont laissés aller à se caresser, à se toucher. Comme si souvent. Mais ça, peu importe. Peu importe. Il n'est plus question de leur inceste, ni même de sexe et de contamination, entre Bill et celui qui lui a donné la maladie, et entre eux deux. Le virus est là, la maladie est là, la mort est là, et plus rien n'importe.

La mort couvre les mains de Tom.

« Va te laver les mains, » fait Bill d'une voix sourde et absente.  
« Non. »  
« Va te laver les mains. »  
« Jamais. »  
« Va laver tes putain de mains !, » s'exclame t-il soudain.  
« MAIS NE CRIE PAS ! Merde, Bill, tout ça c'est de ta faute et c'est toi qui me gueule dessus ? »

La réponse de Tom lui coupe le souffle.

« J'en reviens pas que tu me laisses, Bill. T'as pas le droit. T'as vraiment pas le droit. »  
« Mais je ne te laisse pas, Tom. De toute façon, tu n'as que moi. »

Tom veut retirer ses mains, mais Bill serre ses poignets, plus fort. Ils se regardent, les yeux dans les yeux, tout se bousculant en eux, et autour d'eux. La voix de Bill reste calme et neutre. Impérieuse. Impériale.

« Tu n'as que moi, » répète t-il, « et putain, je voudrais vraiment qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre. Je voudrais être le seul à compter pour toi. »

L'aîné voudrait lui dire que c'est déjà le cas, mais ce n'est pas possible. Les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il se voit déjà seul. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fera, quand le corps de Bill ne sera plus qu'un sac d'os et de contusions, une outre de maladies. Un instant, il pense à mourir avec lui. Mais il ne peut pas regarder Bill souffrir. Et il ne peut pas l'abandonner avant.

Bill serre ses poignets où le sperme commence à sécher.

« Va laver tes putain de mains. »  
« Non. »

Sa lèvre inférieure tremble et Tom déglutit en l'imaginant abîmée, altérée, malade. Comme tout le corps de Bill. Comme Bill. L'horreur ne le frappe pas encore totalement.

« On est jumeaux, » souffle t-il. « On devrait être exactement pareil. On devrait vivre pareil. »  
« Je suis désolé. »

Tout est fini, maintenant. Ils n'ont plus de futur. Bill a anéanti celui de Tom. Le virus l'a anéanti.

« Tom. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il n'y a rien à dire, et peut-être plus rien à faire. Tous les soins du monde n'arriveront pas à éradiquer la maladie qui, déjà, pourrit et ronge l'organisme de Bill, le détruit de l'intérieur, si lentement, si consciencieusement, détruisant toutes ses barrières.

« Je voudrais que tu n'aies que moi. Je voudrais pouvoir détruire tout ton monde, parce que le mien est détruit, (« ton monde, c'est le mien, » interrompt Tom, mais Bill ne l'écoute pas) et te garder pour moi jusqu'à la fin. Tu es si précieux. Tu m'es si précieux… »

Les doigts maigres de Bill tremblent sur ses poignets, mais il ne pleure pas.

« Tom. Tom, on est jumeaux. On est des âmes sœurs. »

L'idée qui vient de traverser la tête de Bill est folle, et Tom se demande si la maladie ne lui a pas fait perdre la raison. Mais il voit à nouveau la mort et le système immunitaire de Bill qui se détruit lentement, et chaque cellule qui meurt, et chaque tache qui troue une orbe rouge sur la maigreur de son frère, et la mort qui le lèche, déchirant ses chairs pourries.

« Tom, » murmure Bill.

C'est le déclencheur.

Tom plante ses yeux dans ceux, identiques, de Bill. Sa main accompagne la sienne, salie de sperme contaminé, qui se lève devant son visage, devant sa bouche qui s'ouvre doucement.

Alors, Tom sort sa langue, et sans quitter Bill du regard, la passe lentement sur sa main.  



End file.
